1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems and methods for encrypting human readable symbols.
2. Background Art
Glyphs have been used in conventional systems for relaying of messages in machine-readable form. An example of a conventional glyph encoding system is Xerox Corporation's DataGlyph® document technology. The DataGlyph® technology encodes information in machine-readable patterns of slashes and includes a wide variety of error-correcting and recovery processes if portions of the glyphs are missing or distorted. The information in the messages encoded in glyph form are retrieved after processing of binary images of the glyphs are received using a reader device.